Final Fantasy XIII-2 concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art for Final Fantasy XIII-2. __TOC__ Logo FFXIII-2 Logo Art.jpg|Logo art. Characters Main characters FFXIII-2 Lightning Artwork.jpg|Lightning. FFXIII-2 Lightning Artwork Behind.jpg|Lightning. Lightning-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Lightning. Crystalized Lightning Artwork.jpg|Lightning on Etro's Throne. FFXIII-2 Serah Artwork.jpg|Serah Farron. Serah-concept-art-ffxiii-2.png|Serah Farron. Serah-Concept-art.png|Serah Farron. Serah-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Serah Farron. FFXIII-2 Serah Bikini Artwork.jpg|Serah's bikini DLC outfit. FFXIII-2 Serah Costume DLC Choice 1.jpg|Serah's "Exposure and Defense" DLC outfit. FFXIII-2 Serah Costume DLC Choice 1 sketch.jpg|Serah's "Exposure and Defense" DLC outfit. FFXIII-2 Serah Summoner Artwork.jpg|Serah's "Summoner" DLC outfit. FFXIII-2 Serah Costume DLC Choice 2.jpg|Serah's "Red Riding Hood" (scrapped DLC outfit). FFXIII-2 Serah Costume DLC Choice 2 sketch.jpg|Serah's "Red Riding Hood" (scrapped DLC outfit). Noel-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Noel Kreiss. Noel-Concept-Art.png|Noel Kreiss. FFXIII-2 Noel's Pecks Artwork.jpg|Details om Noel's clothes. Noel-artwork2-ffxiii2.png|Noel Kreiss. Noel-concept-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Sheath for Noel's weapon. FFXIII-2 Noel ME3 Artwork.jpg|Noel Kreiss DLC outfit. FFXIII-2 Noel Assassins Creed Ezio Auditore Costume DLC.PNG|Noel's Ezio Auditore DLC outfit. Noel-masseffect-ffxiii2.png|Noel's Mass Effect DLC outfit. FFXIII-2.jpg|Isamu Kamikokuryo artwork of the main cast. Light Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Isamu Kamikokuryo artwork of Lightning and Serah. Other characters AlyssaArtwork.png|Alyssa Zaidelle. Alyssa-concept-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Alyssa Zaidelle. Caius-concept-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Caius Ballad. FFXIII-2 Caius Artwork.jpg|Caius Ballad. Hope-artwork2-ffxiii-2.png|Hope Estheim. Hope-artwork-ffxiii-2.png|Hope Estheim. Hope-artwork3-ffxiii-2.png|Hope Estheim. YeulArtwork.png|Paddra Nsu Yeul. Snow-artwork-ffxiii2.jpg|Snow Villiers. Snow-artwork2-ffxiii2.png|Snow Villiers. Snow-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Snow Villiers. Chocolina-artwork.png|Chocolina. FFXIII-2 NPC Artwork 1.jpg|NPC. FFXIII-2 NPC Artwork 2.jpg|NPC. Locations Valhalla-concept-art.png|Valhalla. Valhalla railway art.jpg|Valhalla. XIII-2 Valhalla Concept Art.jpg|Valhalla. Etro's temple concept art.jpg|Etro's temple. Etro's temple interior art 1.jpg|Etro's temple. Etro's temple interior art 2.jpg|Etro's temple. FFXIII-2 New Bodhum.jpg|New Bodhum 3 AF. FFXIII-2 Historia Crux Artwork.jpg|Historia Crux. Bresha-ruins-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Bresha Ruins. Bresha-ruins-artwork2-ffxiii2.png|Bresha Ruins. Bresha-ruins-artwork3-ffxiii2.png|Bresha Ruins. Bresha-ruins-artwork4-ffxiii2.png|Bresha Ruins. Yaschas Massif camp concept art.jpg|Yaschas Massif. Oerba paradox art.jpg|Oerba. XIII-2 Sunleth Waterscape concept1.jpg|Sunleth Waterscape. XIII-2 Sunleth Waterscape concept2.jpg|Sunleth Waterscape. FFXIII-2 Etro's Shrine.jpg|Void Beyond. FFXIII-2 Academia Concept Art.jpg|Academia 400 AF. Academia-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Academia 400 AF. FF XIII-2 Academia 400 AF Rain Artwork.jpg|Academia 400 AF. Academia-headquarters-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Academia headquarters. Academia-building-concept.png|Academia building. Academia-building-concept2.png|Academia building. Academia-concept.png|Academia. Augusta tower concept art.jpg|Augusta Tower. Augusta-tower-artwork.png|Augusta Tower. FF XIII-2 Academia Artwork.jpg|Academia 400X headquarters. FF XIII-2 Academia HQ Artwork.jpg|Academia 400X headquarters. New Bodhum future concept art.jpg|New Bodhum 700 AF. Academia500af-artwork.png|Academia 500 AF. Academia500af-portal-artwork.png|Academia wormhole. Cocoon's fall concept.png|Cocoon's fall. FFXIII-2 - Bhunivelze.jpg|Bhunivelze. Orphan's-cradle-in-oerba-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Orphan's Cradle in Oerba (unused). Eden-in-archylte-steppe-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Eden in Archylte Steppe (unused). Eden-in-lake-bresha-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Eden in Lake Bresha (unused). Archylte-Steppe-900AF-Artwork.jpg|Archylte Steppe 900 AF (unused). Archylte-Steppe-900AF-Sunset-Version.jpg|Archylte Steppe 900 AF (unused). Thirteenth-Ark-Ultimania.png|Thirteenth Ark (unused). Thirteenth-ark-element-artwork.png|Thirteenth Ark (unused). Thirteenth-ark-element2-artwork.png|Thirteenth Ark (unused). Creatures Mog Mog Sketches FFXIII-2.jpg|Mog. XIII-2 Mog artwork.jpg|Mog. Mog Determined FFXIII-2.jpg|Mog. Hot Mog FFXIII-2.jpg|Mog. Enraged Mog FFXIII-2.jpg|Mog. AngryMogArt.png|Mog. Struggling Mog Artwork.png|Mog. Sleeping Mog FFXIII-2.jpg|Mog. Mog Happy FFXIII-2.jpg|Mog. SadMog Artwork.png|Mog. XIII Mog Costumes concept.jpg|Mog's DLC outfits. Enemies Cait Sith concept.jpg|Cait Sith. Bahamut Gestalt Mode Artwork FFXIII-2.jpg|Chaos Bahamut. FF XIII-2 Faeryl Artwork.jpg|Faeryl. Gogmagog Concept.jpg|Gogmagog. Winged Chaos Concept Art 1.png|Jet Bahamut, Amber Bahamut, Garnet Bahamut. Winged Chaos Concept Art 2.png|The three Bahamuts. Royal Ripeness Art FFXIII-2.jpg|Royal Ripeness (left) and Mutantomato (right). XIII-2 Odin.jpg|Twilight Odin. FF XIII-2 Zenobia Artwork.jpg|Zenobia. FFXIII-2 Gilgamesh Artwork.jpg|Gilgamesh. Unused-cieth-design-ffxiii2.png|Unused Cie'th. Eidolons Alexander-ffxiii-2-ultimania.png|Alexander. Alexander-concept-ffxiii2.jpg|Alexander. Brynhildr-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Brynhildr. Shiva Artwork FFXIII-2.jpg|The Shiva Sisters. Weapons FFXIII-2 Gunblade.jpg|Overture (Lightning's gunblade). Serah weapon artwork 1.jpg|Starseeker (Serah's weapon). Serah weapon artwork 2.jpg|Starseeker (Serah's weapon). Serah's-weapon-artwork.png|Starseeker (Serah's weapon). Flame-Fossil-FFXIII-2.png|Flame Fossil (Noel's weapon). FFXIII-2 Caius's Sword.jpg|Caius's sword. Hope's-weapon-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Hope's boomerang. Excalibur-artwork-ffxiii-2.png|Excalibur (Gilgamesh's sword). Excalipoor-artwork-ffxiii-2.png|Excalipoor (Gilgamesh's weapon). Bashosen-artwork-ffxiii-2.png|Banshosen (Gilgamesh's sword). Masamune-artwork-ffxiii-2.png|Masamune (Gilgamesh's sword). Murasama-artwork-ffxiii-2.png|Murasama (Gilgamesh's sword). Zantetsuken-artwork-ffxiii-2.png|Zantetsuken (Gilgamesh's sword). Miscellaneous Artefact-artwork-ffxiii2.png|Artefact. Academy-Data-Stream-FFXIII2.png|Academy data stream. Key art FFXIII-2 CG Lightning.jpg|Lightning. LightningAndSerah.jpg|Lightning and Serah. XIII-2 PromoPoster-Withoutwatermark.jpg|Valhalla. XIII-2 PromoPoster-Withoutwatermark2.jpg|Etro's Temple. FFXIII-2 CG Poster.jpg|Serah and Noel in Akademia 400 AF. Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 artwork